


A New Addition

by iguana_ism



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cats, M/M, Otayuri fluff, this is my first fic that is not Free! so forgive me if its ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguana_ism/pseuds/iguana_ism
Summary: Otabek and Yuri go to a pet adoption and get a cat. Otayuri fluff





	A New Addition

**Author's Note:**

> yall this is my first fic that is not free! so forgive me if it is ooc

“Hurry up Otabek,” Yuri muttered as he pulled Otabek into the small pet shop. Usually this shop held nothing more than a few fishes and small rodents, but today they were holding a cat event in which they had countless cats and kittens from the local shelter up for immediate adoption. Yuri of course decided that this would be a perfect opportunity to combine his two favorite things: Cats and Otabek. 

Otabek followed closely behind, his boyfriend pulling him along effortlessly. There was a short time where Yuri was shorter than him, but after hitting puberty, his once small thin stature, stretched to a nicely toned body. Not only that, but his hair was longer too, similar to Viktor during his early years of skating. 

They entered the small shop and immediately as they did, countless cats began meowing, their pupils dilating as they looked at Yuri with adoring eyes. They barely paid any attention to Otabek, but he was fine with that. Seeing the usually serious Yuri, gawk at small cats with watery eyes and a trembling fingers was enough for him. Honestly, no matter how long they had been together, he would never get tired of his boyfriends countless expressions. As Yuri walked past several cats who meowed for him, Otabek wondered where exactly he was going. 

“Don’t you want to see the kittens?” 

Yuri turned around with his hands in his jacket pocket and small blush blessing his cheeks. “I actually saw one as soon as we walked in. I want to check him out.” He walked towards the corner of the store where there was a lone black cat sitting still and alone. As he got closer, the cat's tail began to swing, signaling his notice of Yuri and Otabek. 

“Look at him,” Yuri gawked as he circled the cage. “He looks just like you. He’s so serious, and look at that fur! It’s the same color as your hair,” he almost squealed as he ruffled Otabek’s hair. The cat followed Yuri’s every movement, almost as if it was calculating everything that the tall blonde was doing. 

“He has the eyes of a warrior,” Otabek noted, nodding respectfully at the cat who in turn swished his tail. 

“I love him…” Yuri muttered, his eyes warbling. 

Otabek tried to keep in a laugh. If only Phichit was here, he would have taken so many pictures and Otabek would have probably told him to send them to his phone behind Yuri’s back. 

Just as Otabek was about to whip out his phone, the store clerk walked up to them. “Are you guys interested in adopting?”

Otabek was about to shake his head, but one look at Yuri and how vulnerable he looked changed his mind. “Maybe, it depends if Yuri finds a cat he likes.” 

Yuri immediately shot up and regained his composure, wiping his eyes from the tears that were forming from looking at the cute cat. “I guess if no one wants this cat, we will take him. He’s cute…” 

The store clerk laughed, patting the cage the cat was in. “Actually this cat never really took interest in anyone, but he seems to like you.” 

Yuri’s face lit up, but he immediately masked it with his usual expression. Otabek tried not to smile at how excited his boyfriend was. 

“Follow me so you can sign some papers and he will be all yours.” 

After a few minutes of signing papers, Yuri and Otabek were heading to their shared apartment, but now with a cage in the middle of them. 

“So what are you going to name him?” Otabek asked as they took a taxi home. 

Yuri looked up from the cage he was staring intently at. “Beka,” he muttured. 

“What was that?” Otabek asked, leaning his head towards Yuri who was blushing all the way to his ears. 

“His name is Beka, and that is that,” he huffed, crossing his arms like a child. 

Otabek closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His boyfriend could be so cute sometimes and he still did not know how to handle it. “That’s fine with me.” 

Yuri grinned as if he had just won an argument. “You hear that Beka, Otabek agreed with the name.” He stuck his finger into the small cage and touched the cat's paw. “We’re going to be a family now. Me, you, and Otabek.” Yuri smiled as he leaned his head against Otabek’s shoulder, quickly pecking his boyfriend on the cheek. “Thank you Otabek,” he chuckled as Otabek happily gave him a kiss back. 

Needless to say, the sappy couple became even closer after gaining a new member in their small but happy family.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading  
> Tumblr: thoseswimmingdorks


End file.
